


For an Eternity

by chameleon315



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Based on S:5E:26 and S:6E:1, Friends to Lovers, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon315/pseuds/chameleon315
Summary: After a harrowing time-travel mission in which Data nearly loses his life, Geordi has some unresolved feelings about Data's supposed immortality.





	For an Eternity

*beep*

“Enter… Hello Geordi.”

“Hey Data, how’s your head?”

“Despite the previous damage, all of my cranial systems seem to be functioning properly.”

“That’s good. For a while I was really worried we’d lost you. You’re sure you’re feeling alright?”

“I assure you that all of my systems are within normal parameters. I ‘feel’ fine.”

“OK, I just wanted to make sure.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Data, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Does it bother you, being immortal?”

“Geordi, I am not capable of being –“

“Yes, I know you don’t have that emotion. But now that this time travelling fiasco has been resolved, don’t you find it a little disturbing to know again that you might live forever?”

“It did not disturb me before this mission took place.”

“That’s true. Maybe this is just the first time that I’m truly grasping it.”

“That is likely. Humans often avoid thinking about death because of its abstract and potentially frightening nature.”

“…”

“Your agitation leads me to infer that this realization disturbs you, Geordi.”

“…You’re right, it does bother me. I mean, you’ll probably outlive everyone on this ship! You’ll definitely outlive me.”

“Why does that bother you?”

“Well, we’ve known each other for five years, Data, and I can confidently can you my best friend. I know it’s not easy for you to make friends, and no one understands you like I do. Heck, sometimes I feel like we go even beyond friendship, and I always want to be there for you. It breaks my heart to know that I won’t be able to! I love you, Data, and I don’t ever want to leave you to brave this galaxy alone.”

“Geordi, I-“

“God Data, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that. I’ll just-“

“No, do not leave.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I have also sensed a recent development in our relationship, and while I’m not capable of feeling love as an emotion, I have surmised from extensive research that my attitudes toward you are very close to it.”

“Oh, Data.”

“However, you must not worry about me so. My positronic brain is capable of storing and recalling every moment of my life in the minutest detail. When we are apart, I can relive treasured moments such as these at any time. In a sense, Geordi, you will stay with me for the rest of my life, even if that life lasts for an eternity.”

“…..There’s only one thing to do then.”

“What would that be?”

“We need to make lots and lots of memories together.”

“I concur… but I seem to be at a loss on where to begin.”

“Well, I think a kiss would do nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, but I do not own them, nor do I own Star Trek. This fic was not intended to violate any copyright laws, and is not being used for profit.


End file.
